


Sorry, No Hablo Fuckboy

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: Cris discovers a kink he never knew he had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it's been forever. I lost my writing mojo .. like completely lost my writing mojo so hopefully this little drabble is a sign of things to come :) Enjoy!

"So 4 games, huh?"

"Yup."

".. and all because you cussed out the ref?"

"That's right."

"What the fuck did you say, exactly?"

"Don't remember."

"Leo .."

"What? I don't! Besides I'm sure there's a million videos all over Youtube by now."

And yes.

Yes there was.

Now Cris considered himself to be a fairly easy going man. Was his lifestyle a little lavish? Sure, but when it came to love and what he and Leo shared, you could almost consider their relationship pretty vanilla.

The sex was good. The sex was _great_ \- he had nothing to complain about, really. Leo was an adoring, attentive, sensual lover that brought Cris to places he never thought he'd get to, but there was always ... _something_. Something Cris always knew he needed but could never pin point ..

Until now. 

Cristiano browsed through Youtube on his phone, searching Leo's name and immediately a bunch of videos popped up, all with the most ridiculous click bait titles.

**MESSI'S FOUL MOUTHED RANT! WATCH NOW!**

**PULGA'S POTTY MOUTH  - ARG VS CHILE**

**LEO VS REF TKO! FOX SPORTS**

Cris sighed and clicked on a link, bracing himself .. he knew how fiery his little lover could be.

_"Hijo de puta .."_   video!Leo growled and _okay_ , Cris thought, _that's not so bad_. He watched as Leo got closer and closer to the linesman. A wild, almost murderous look in his eyes once he was face to face with the man.

"Oh .." Cris murmured, feeling very hot all of a sudden. He glanced at Leo, splayed out beside him on the couch. "Oh .." he said again, when angry video!Leo began to snarl, the linesman having to put a hand on his boyfriends chest to keep him at bay. 

Cris' entire body began to tingle. Seeing Leo like that was .. sexy? What? What the fuck was wrong with him? Leo acting this way was wrong .. and yet so right.

"So, so right .."

"You say something?" Leo asked.

"What? Nope I - nope, I didn't.. not a word!" he responded awkwardly, turning his attention back to the video.

Leo was being dragged away by Aguero and a member of Argentina's coaching staff, but somehow managed to wiggle free, storming right back over to the linesman.

"God." Cris croaked, his cock getting harder by the second.

Video!Leo wasn't even blinking, just staring the guy down as he continued to run his mouth and then.. and then .. it happened.

_"La Concha de tu Madre!"_

And Oh.

Oh.

Cris thought he was going to die.

"F-Fuck.." he stuttered, looking between the video and his lover sitting beside him. "Fuck!" he said again, throwing his phone before climbing into Leo's lap.

"Say it again." he said.

"Say what again?" Leo asked, looking up at Cris.

"What - what you said in the video .. the La Concha thing."

"You mean la Concha de tu Madre?"

"Oh my God." Cris moaned, grinding his hips. "Again. S-Say it again."

"Cris seriously? Are you seriously turned on by that?"

"Don't ask questions right now, asshole, just say it again!"

"I was suspended for that shit, you should not be getting off to that!"

"Leoooooo." he whined, burying his face in the other mans neck. "Please say it again. I just - it's so - and you're .. ugh!" he groaned, slapping his boyfriend on the chest. "You're honestly the worst."

"Your dick is wet over my FIFA ban, I am not the worst person in this scenario." Leo fired back, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Cris huffed and folded his arms, glaring down at his boyfriend - his skin still flushed from getting so worked up. Then he thought of an idea. It was risky.. but desperate times called for desperate measures and Cris was _desperate_.

"You know what?" he said, climbing off of Leo's lap. "You totally deserved 4 games. That was terrible what you did .. in fact it should have been longer." he said calmly, moving to the other end of the couch.

"Excuse me?" Leo spat, his mouth open in shock. "I - I agree I shouldn't have done it but - are you serious? You think I deserved a longer ban?!"

"Mhmm." Cris hummed, picking at his nails. "I would have given you six. You can't walk around being an asshole just because you're Lionel Messi. Grow up." he snorted, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Hijo de puta .." Leo snapped, getting up from the couch to stand in front of Cris. "What the fuck. Why the fuck - what are you playing at?" he snarled, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Take it back, Cris."

"Não." Cris said, looking up at his boyfriend. "And see? You're proving my point right now? It should have been 6 games .."

"Cristiano .." Leo warned.

"Actually, it should have been indefinite! You should be suspended for the rest of your life."

He's not sure why he's surprised when Leo basically tackles him, shoving him back into the couch - his tiny waist trapped between Cris' long legs. 

"Take. It. Back." he growled, looking Cris dead in the eye.

"No." Cris challenged, deftly pressing his crotch against Leo's.

"La Concha de tu Madre, Cris, I swear to God." he grumbled and yes. _YES_ , it was everything he'd wanted and more.

"Leo." he moaned, pressing their lips together, his tongue forcing its way into his lovers mouth. "Again, baby, say it again."

"S'fucked up." Leo panted, reciprocating the kiss, his hand tugging at Cris' hair. "You shouldn't - shouldn't want this."

"Leo." he whimpered. "Say it." he begged, nibbling on his lip and really, _not many people could resist that face,_ Leo thought.

He leaned in and licked at Cris' ear, nuzzling at the sensitive skin. "La Concha .. de tu Madre." he drawled, biting down gently.

"Jesus Christ." Cris panted, his eyes rolling back. Furiously, he unzipped Leo's jeans and shoved his hand inside. "You know what? No suspension. I'll call FIFA, we'll work it out. It'll be fine."

"Yeah?" Leo chuckled, kissing across his boyfriends neck. 

"Yeah. Yes! No suspension. You should - should be fucking praised for that filthy potty mouth." he said, eagerly, licking his lips at Leo. "Can I make a suggestion though?"

"Tell me, baby." Leo murmured, sitting back on his heels, a lopsided smile on his face. 

"Maybe - maybe just leave his mother's vagina out of it next time? I'm sure it did nothing to deserve such hatred.. just a thought, babe .. just something to think about."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that while I love Leo, he really shouldn't have cussed the way ref the way he did and while I agree he should have been suspended, I do feel like 4 games is excessive.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
